The present disclosure relates to a printing system including an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
In corporate offices and the like, there are cases where print data having high confidentiality is printed by an image forming apparatus such as a printer. When such print data is printed by using a printing system including an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and an image forming apparatus, there is a possibility that the content of a printed matter outputted from the image forming apparatus is seen by a third person. Therefore, a printing system having a function called “confidential printing” is generally known, in which execution of a printing process for print data transmitted from the information processing apparatus is temporarily suspended on the image forming apparatus side, and when a user performs, on the image forming apparatus, an operation to execute the printing process, the image forming apparatus is caused to print the print data.
By the way, when print data is printed by using the confidential printing function, the user needs to go to the place where the image forming apparatus is installed and perform the operation to execute a printing process. Meanwhile, a situation is assumed where the user doesn't care if the content of the print data is seen by another specific user in the same department or the like. In light of such situation, in a printing system having the confidential printing function, there has been known a technique in which another user can execute, by proxy, printing of print data transmitted to the image forming apparatus. Thus, a user can request another user sitting near him/her to execute proxy printing.